Falling Now
by VerlorenFate
Summary: Both of them were falling, quicker and quicker. With the light leaving their eyes, will they break away from the world and live in their own bliss? And with him refusing to wake up, allowing a shadow to control him from the darkness, would he hurt everyone around him? If only they could go back in time, back when everything was easy. Because right now, they're falling now.


**Yay for rewrites xD also happy talk like a pirate day ehh... I can't write in a pirate accent so I ain't even gonna try x'D I don't know what fanfic to attempt to focus on... Like, I wrote half of forbidden fruit, I wrote bits for a new fanfic and then like... I don't know what I am doingggg! D: what am I doingggg? Also, note to self, should really put a limit on how many drawings that could be requested at once in the Elsword Forums when making a free art thread... Lesson learnt x.x**

 **i own nothing and ish sorry about mistaakkkeeeessssss! I'm sleepy.. So night~o**

 **Add - DiE**

 **Elesis - BH**

 **Elsword - RS**

 **Rena - GrA**

* * *

Sick pleasure was an understatement as Add drove his dynamos deeper through the person's flesh - with blood squirting everywhere and the painful cries from the innocent soul falling to deaf ears. His eyes were wide with glee as laughter bubbled from his lips, his body twitching as he zoomed past the broken Nasod battle field. With pieces of metal laying helplessly on the ground, some were dug deep into the mud.

"Do you want to see miss again?" The voice scratched through the air, causing Add to dart his eyes around before continuing to laugh, his body trembling and his mind feeling foggy before his breathing calmed down.

"I doubt I'd ever need to see anyone again," he sneered as he drove his dynamos through another half living corpse, the person's eyes bulging out of its sockets as she felt the impact of the hit, and the weapon twisting in her gut.

"So you are willing to stay trapped as a Paragon of Calamity?" Asked the voice innocently, causing Add to halt his movements, his body becoming tense as he listened with strained ears as the voice continued to talk," to become the very essence of what destroyed your life."

"Shut up!" Yelled out Add as one of his dynamos drove through the person's neck, causing their head to snap to the side before just hanging loosely connecting to its neck - with pieces of bone and flesh sticking out.

"You don't know anything! You don't know anything at all about me!" He screamed as he felt his throat itch and his back ache. Something was coving his body, keeping him trapped in that one area of time and space.

"So you don't want to see miss again?"

* * *

"Add!" Cried out Elesis as she stumbled forward, her heart throbbing in her chest as her breath hitched itself in her throat. "Oh lord, just please be alright," she prayed quietly as she continued to make her way towards the bleeding body.

Everyone else could only gulp in a sharp breath of air as they continued to fight the boss, trying to slash through and to pierce through the thick layer of skin that the Demon General Scar possessed. It was the only act that they could do - none of them were sure how to approach the broken couple.

"Add, please be alright, just please," sobbed Elesis quietly as she clutched his body in her arms, tears blurring her normally bright-fiery eyes. It felt as though something had destroyed a part of her soul, something that just twisted her gut.

"You can't just leave me here! You promised!" Have you ever felt that pain in your heart when someone would leave you alone in a room? When someone you held so dear, would just turn and walk away? It's always painful when that happens. But it was better than the thought of your loved one being forced to walk away, with demons dragging them away, whilst they smiled. And then the feeling of knowing that it was all your fault, that it was all -

"Sis!" Screamed out Elsword as he shoved his sister out of the way of the blue flames that were beginning to dance and rise from the ground, knocking Add's corpse out of her blood soaked arms.

"No!" Cried out Elesis as she watched with horrified eyes as the flames licked around Add's body, quick burn marks beginning to form on his face and any bare part of his skin.

"You have to be more aware of what's going on!" Scolded Elsword, despite the words and tone being foreign on his lips," you could've been seriously hurt!"

The urge to just yell out that she was already hurt so much, that words were almost unable to describe her feelings. Then there were also the urge to just run back to where Add continued to lay - soundly on the ground, as if he were asleep if it weren't for the blood and scorch marks. But then, she couldn't do neither.

"Sis..." Whispered Elsword as he watched his sister's trembling frame, how she would wipe away the tears every now and then from her eyes, all whilst continuing to stare at the discarded body of Add.

"We finished Scar off," rang out Rena's voice as she jogged over to the pair, a sad smile gracing her features as Elesis just nodded her head in understanding.

* * *

Years and months would whirl by without anyone really knowing. Life was undoubtably more calmer since the end of that event, and to be honest, more boring. With the colours of the world all moulding into one, Elesis would just watch the petty days roll by, without any trace of her usual excitement or fieriness.

To say that her friends were worrying for her was an understatement- with Rena always popping in, bringing some potions with her as well, and then to Elsword, telling his sister his newest stories with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

But that never stopped Elesis from having that dazed look whilst glancing out the window, especially at night, with the luminous moon hanging deadly in the sky. That was when she would normally just snap out of reality, causing the people around her to panic, before she would come back after five minutes.

And it was just like any other night - with Elesis just strolling through an empty forest, her heart empty as she would occasionally glance at the gleaming moon. Her hair was let down, and her outfit wrapped around herself snugly in the autumn air, with leaves brushing past her. Thoughts, rants and curses marked her mind with every step she took.

Looking back, I guess I can truly say that I love you - from the bottom of my heart as well - and that it pains me to know... That you're gone. Looking back, I can still remember the throbbing panic in my chest as I ran as fast as I could, tears blurring my eyes and my throat felt dry from screaming. Looking back, I still remember how you just fell to the ground, so weak - wouldn't you despise yourself, to see yourself fall like that?

I regret it all...

I was too late back then, wasn't I? What I would give, just to have you right here with me. Laughing that crazy laugh of yours, that told me that you were alive - that you were well. But these dreams, they don't always come true, especially not in this world.

I miss you damn it! Why, just why would you leave me there, on the battlefield. We were so close, so close to reaching all of our dreams, mine and your's! So close, to just destroying all of those demons, so close for you to grow stronger as you claimed you would. But everything just slipped away.

Perhaps I'm just desperately grasping at strings still - that the image of you won't register in my mind. Perhaps I'm still just shocked by it all, maybe that's why I refuse to look forward. I guess, as selfish and pathetic as it sounds, a future without you, is barely a future at all.

But a sudden rustle in the bushes snapped Elesis out from her thoughts, with her quick instinct to grab her weapon, she aimed her claymore right to the plant, her eyes narrowed as she watched the bush twitch once again.

"Scaldic Sword!" She yelled out as she strikes the bush with her skill, her eyes wide as she watched a child tumble out from the bushes, his white hair in a mess and his magenta eyes on the verge of tears.

"Please don't kill me!"


End file.
